1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses that perform printing by using liquid (for example, UV ink) that is cured by receiving irradiation of electromagnetic waves (for example, ultraviolet rays (UV)) are known. In such liquid ejecting apparatuses, after the liquid is ejected onto a medium (a paper sheet, a film, or the like) from the nozzles of a head, electromagnetic waves are emitted to dots formed on the medium. Accordingly, the dots are cured so as to be fixed to the medium. Therefore, a printing process can be performed well even for a medium that cannot easily absorb liquid (for example, see JP-A-2000-158793).
Among the above-described liquid ejecting apparatuses, there are apparatuses that perform two steps of UV irradiation. First, after formation of dots, the surface portions of the dots are cured, so that ink-gap permeation or expansion of the dots is suppressed (provisional curing process), and thereafter, the ink is completely cured (main curing process). Accordingly, the image quality does not deteriorate regardless of the timing of the main curing process. However, in such a case, dust or mist may adhere to the printing surface (dot forming surface) of the medium before the main curing process is performed.